A Little Help
by SludgeMetal666
Summary: Goten enjoys school? Goten is studying? Something’s wrong with the boy. And now you can find out what it is. This is my first. So please read and review. Final Chapter is available!
1. Out of the Ordinary

Chapter Summary: Goten enjoys school? Goten is studying? Something's wrong with the boy. But what?  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
Chapter 1: Out of the Ordinary  
  
Goten and Trunks sat on the low brick wall outside of their school. It was the first day back. Trunks and Goten were both in the 4th grade.  
  
Goten swung his feet as he sat on the wall. "Gohan said he was picking us up today."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "We could have easily flown home for all this waiting."  
  
Goten smiled. "Yeah, but we woulda been forgetting somebody." He pointed across the school yard toward 2 bouncing blond ponytails. The first-grader was happily skipping over to the boys.  
  
"Hello, Goten!" Marron said, smiling at the black-haired boy.  
  
He smiled back at her. "Hi!"  
  
Trunks folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph."  
  
Marron looked at Trunks and turned up her nose at him. She sat between the 2 boys. "I WAS gonna tell you something, Trunks, but you're being mean."  
  
Trunks looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. "What is it?"  
  
Marron turned toward him. "Well, now that you ask." She pointed over to a few girls who were also in 4th grade with Goten and him. "You know Sarah?"  
  
Trunks immediately looked over. "Of course I know Sarah! She's a cheerleader on the 5th grade cheerleading squad and she's only in the 4th grade!"  
  
"She said...," Marron began. She paused to make Trunks sweat it out.  
  
"What? What did she say?" Trunks asked.  
  
Marron yawned.  
  
Goten laughed under his breath.  
  
Trunks grabbed Marron by the sleeve. "Tell me!"  
  
Marron frowned. "Alright already! She said that you were cute."  
  
Trunks smirked arrogantly. "Really?" He let go of Marron. "I shoulda known a chic like her would go for a stud like me."  
  
"Yeah, she said you were cute but that she didn't like you," Marron said.  
  
Goten burst out laughing.  
  
"Eh? Why not?" Trunks whined.  
  
"She said you were too high on yourself," Marron said. She giggled. "And boy was she ever right!"  
  
Trunks started to pout.  
  
Goten grinned and looked out to the parking lot. "Hey! There's Gohan." He got his books together.  
  
Trunks and Marron looked up. "Hm. Videl's with him." Trunks said. He and Marron stood up with their backpacks. The 3 youngsters walked over to the car and got in.  
  
"Hey, guys and girl! How was your first day of school?" Videl asked. She looked at Marron, who sat in the middle. "First grade. How do you like it?"  
  
Marron smiled. "It's great. I'm really excited about it."  
  
Videl smiled at her. "That's great. You don't hear of many kids who actually like the first grade," she stated. "I've loved school all my life."  
  
Gohan laughed a little.  
  
"So, Trunks. How do you like 4th grade?" Videl asked, smiling.  
  
Trunks smiled falsely. "I hate school."  
  
"Aw, Trunks, it's not so bad. I think school is swell," Goten said, smiling.  
  
Trunks looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Marron looked at Goten in a confused way.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat and looked at Goten through the rear view mirror.  
  
Videl smiled at Goten. "That's nice. Little boys don't usually like school. You might end up like your big brother Gohan."  
  
"I hope so, if it means I can be with girls like you," Goten said.  
  
Videl looked confused.  
  
Trunks grinned.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Mom will be thrilled to know about your newfound love for school."  
  
Goten ignored his brother and just smiled at Videl.  
  
Videl smiled back, then turned to sit in her seat correctly.  
  
Trunks whispered to his best friend, "Hey! Since when do YOU like school?" He was leaning all over Marron.  
  
"Yeah," Marron added.  
  
Goten smiled at them both. "I don't know. It just came over me all of a sudden."  
  
Trunks leaned back over to his side and whispered in Marron's ear. "He's up to something."  
  
Marron nodded in agreement.  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
~after dropping Marron and Trunks off~  
  
"And your dad knows we're going to the karaoke bar tonight?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl grinned. "Of course, Gohan."  
  
They all got out at the Son residence.  
  
Goten was the first one inside. "Mom, Dad, we're here!" He headed to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan took Videl's hand to get her to look at him. "Has my brother been acting weird recently, or is it just my imagination?"  
  
Videl put her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna vote for option B. Goten's been the same way since I've known him. He's a sweet boy." She sat on the sofa. Gohan joined her.  
  
Goku came in. "Hey, son," he said, barely paying attention. He then did a double take. "Oh, hello, Videl. I didn't see you there."  
  
Videl smiled and waved.  
  
Goku walked on toward the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Gohan! Were you and Videl staying for dinner before your date?" ChiChi called from the kitchen.  
  
"Mom!! It's not a date! And, yes, we are eating here," Gohan said. "Man, if it were a date, I'd at least have the common courtesy to take her out to eat," he muttered.  
  
Videl frowned. "Wow, thanks a lot, Gohan. The only way you'd take me out to eat is if we were on a date? I'd take YOU out to eat." She folded her arms across her chest and sat with her back to him.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Videl...," he sighed.  
  
Goten popped up behind the sofa. "I'D take you out to eat, Videl." He smiled.  
  
Gohan looked at his little brother out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Videl looked at Goten and smiled. "That's nice of you, Goten."  
  
Goten walked around the sofa and sat between them.  
  
"At least one of you got the nice genes," she said, narrowing her eyes at Gohan.  
  
"Yep! That's me! Mr. Nice Guy!" Goten leaned against Videl's arm.  
  
"Hey, Goten, let's have a little talk in our room," Gohan said. He pulled Goten along by the back of his shirt collar.  
  
When they got to their room, Goten giggled. "I think she likes me."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Is that what this is all about? You have a crush on Videl?"  
  
Goten looked off dreamily. "I'm in love."  
  
"Psh! No, you're not. You just think you are," Gohan replied.  
  
"You're just jealous because she likes me and she doesn't like you," Goten said.  
  
"JEALOUS?!!" Gohan said with huge eyes. He laughed. "Little brother, there's no reason to be jealous. For one thing, you're too young for her. And for another thing, Videl and I are friends and ONLY friends."  
  
Goten put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. "Well..., I'm gonna ask your FRIEND to go with me to the movies."  
  
Gohan had a bored look on his face. "Go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Now that that's over with, I'd like to get to my studies. Videl likes smart guys who like going to school." Goten pulled out his books.  
  
Gohan looked surprised. Hm, he may be serious about this, he thought. Man, is he ever gonna be heartbroken when Videl turns him down. He started back toward the living room and saw that Videl wasn't sitting on the sofa, so he went into the kitchen.  
  
Videl was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables with great speed and dumping them into a pot. Then she quickly began washing dishes.  
  
ChiChi could only watch her. "I sure hope I'll be seeing a lot more of you around here, Videl."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Of course you will, Mom. She's my best friend."  
  
Within a matter of minutes the multitude of dirty dishes had disappeared into their rightful places with brand new spotless shines.  
  
Goku sat at the table in amazement as the tiny girl cleared away everything as fast as ChiChi did. "Wow, Videl. You'd make the perfect wife. You even cook fast," he said, looking off dreamily.  
  
ChiChi slapped Goku on the back of the head.  
  
"OWWWWWW!!! Chi, that hurt!" Goku whined.  
  
"If you're thinking about leaving me for her, you're crazy!!!" ChiChi said.  
  
Videl sat at the table now and she and Gohan looked at the couple and blinked blankly.  
  
"But Chi, I'd never leave you," Goku said. He stood up and put his arms around her.  
  
"Dang straight," ChiChi murmured.  
  
Gohan sighed wearily. "My parents...." He put his hand over his eyes.  
  
"Well, I think it's sweet that they're so devoted to each other after such a long marriage," Videl said. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"Goodness, Videl, now you're acting strange. Everybody here is acting weird," Gohan said.  
  
Videl frowned. "Well, did you ever stop to think that maybe you're being paranoid?"  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Paranoid?"  
  
Videl looked at him and nodded. "That's what I said."  
  
"Listen, when my little brother all of a sudden starts STUDYING and LIKING school, I think something's wrong," Gohan said.  
  
ChiChi and Goku gave Gohan a strange look. "Goten's studying?" ChiChi asked.  
  
Videl looked around at everyone. "That's not normal for him to do?"  
  
"NO!!!" Goku, Gohan and ChiChi said.  
  
Just then Goten walked into the kitchen. "Mm! Food smells great!!" He looked at Videl. "Hi, Videl!" He pulled a chair over beside her. Everyone watched him.  
  
"Um, hi, Goten," Videl said  
  
Gohan frowned and looked at the boy from the other side of Videl with narrowed eyes.  
  
Goten fiddled with his fingers. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd go to the movies with me Saturday." He looked at his hands.  
  
Videl smiled. "Okay."  
  
Goten smiled. "Yay!"  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor. "Huh? But..., I can't go. I'm busy that day."  
  
"I didn't ask you to go," Goten said to Gohan.  
  
Goku and ChiChi gasped.  
  
Gohan frowned.  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Gohan. Maybe you're not paranoid."  
  
Gohan folded his arms across his chest. "What a coincidence! You were calling me crazy not 3 minutes ago."  
  
"I can't wait!" Goten said.  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
--OK, so it may not be the best, but give me a break here. It's my first one. So let me know what you think. Gimme some suggestions or something. Oh, yeah, and I'll definitely take criticism. What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, right? Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
--Oh, yeah. The DISCLAIMER thing: I don't own these characters. They're not mine. So just because this is at the bottom and not at the top doesn't mean I own the above characters. This applies to the chapter above and if there are some, the chapters hereafter. Don't own 'em. Got that? 


	2. You Are the Star Tonight

Chapter Summary: The karaoke bar....  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
Chapter 2: You Are the Star Tonight  
  
Gohan drove without speaking.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Gohan," Videl said. "You're usually full of conversation."  
  
"Why did you agree to go to the movies with him?" Gohan asked, looking straight ahead.  
  
Videl gave Gohan a strange look. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Goten has a crush on you," Gohan said. "That's why he's been acting so strangely. He gets the impression that you like guys who study. He'll be really heartbroken when he finds out that you're just being friendly."  
  
Videl folded her arms across her chest. "Are you saying that I'm trying to play with a young boy's emotions?"  
  
"Videl, that's not what I'm saying at all," Gohan said. "Goten's my little brother. I know how sensitive he is. He takes everything personally."  
  
"I'll straighten him out when the time comes. Don't worry about it," Videl said. She put her hand on the back of Gohan's head.  
  
Gohan looked at her strangely.  
  
Videl rubbed his head and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl took her hand away and blushed slightly. "Nothing.... HEY! WATCH THE ROAD, GOHAN!!!!"  
  
The car was going head on into another car's headlights. Gohan swerved back to his side of the road. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's my fault. Sorry," Videl said. She sighed and shook her head. I swear. Sometimes it's just hard to control myself, she thought.  
  
Silence....  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother. And I know how he is. But it's a little strange because I've never seen him like this before," Gohan said. "There's something about you in particular that just makes him crazy."  
  
There's something about YOU that makes ME crazy, Videl thought. "It's probably just a phase. It'll be over in a week or two," she said. "Kids tend to lose interest in things relatively quickly.  
  
"I hope you're right...," Gohan said quietly.  
  
"There's the karaoke bar," Videl said.  
  
Gohan pulled into the lot. "Well, let's go inside before anything else strange happens."  
  
The place had few other customers on a Monday night, so they were lucky.  
  
"No one's singing. They're just playing music," Gohan said, giving Videl a look.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll save everyone. You know I will," Videl said. She went over to the DJ and started whispering something to him. The DJ nodded. Videl took her place on stage. "Good evening, everybody!!"  
  
Some people greeted her.  
  
"Tonight I'm gonna sing for you a song about love!" Videl said.  
  
Gohan blushed and started clapping, which caused the other customers to clap as well.  
  
Videl smiled at Gohan, then started her song:  
  
"Open up your mind and let me step inside  
  
Rest your weary head and let your heart decide  
  
It's so easy when you know the rules  
  
It's so easy all you have to do  
  
Is fall in love  
  
Play the game  
  
Ev'rybody play the game of love  
  
When you're feelin' down and your resistance is low  
  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go  
  
This is your life  
  
Don't play hard to get  
  
It's a free world  
  
All you have to do is fall in love  
  
Play the game ev'ryone play the game of love  
  
My game of love has just begun  
  
Love runs from my head down to my toes  
  
My love is pumping through my veins  
  
Driving me insane  
  
Come come come come play the game play the game play  
  
the game play the game  
  
Play the game everybody play the game of love  
  
This is your life - don't play hard to get  
  
It's a free free world all you have to do is fall in love  
  
Play the game yeah play the game of love  
  
Your life - don't play hard to get  
  
It's a free free world all you have to do is fall in love  
  
Play the game - ev'rybody play the game..."  
  
"You were great, Videl," Gohan said. "You always put a smile on people's faces when you go up and sing."  
  
"You should go up and sing, Gohan," Videl said as they sat at a table.  
  
"But I thought we came here because YOU wanted to sing," Gohan said.  
  
Videl put her hand on his. "Gohaaaaaaaan, please. I've never heard you sing. And we come here often enough. Come on."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Videl. I'll do it for you." He stepped up on stage and looked out at the crowd of nine people. "Oi. Alright, I'm gonna attempt a song. Here goes:  
  
"Your eyes are burning holes through me.  
  
I'm gasoline. I'm burnin' clean.  
  
Twentieth century go and sleep.  
  
You're Pleistocene. That is obscene. That is obscene.  
  
You are the star tonight.  
  
Your sun electric, outasight.  
  
Your light eclipsed the moon tonight.  
  
Electrolite.  
  
You're outasight.  
  
If I ever want to fly.  
  
Mulholland Drive.  
  
I am alive.  
  
Hollywood is under me.  
  
I'm Martin Sheen  
  
I'm Steve McQueen  
  
I'm Jimmy Dean  
  
You are the star tonight.  
  
Your sun electric, outasight.  
  
Your light eclipsed the moon tonight.  
  
Electrolite.  
  
You're outasight.  
  
If you ever want to fly.  
  
Mulholland Drive.  
  
Up in the sky.  
  
Stand on a cliff and look down there.  
  
Don't be scared  
  
you are alive.  
  
You are alive.  
  
You are the star tonight.  
  
Your sun electric outasight.  
  
Your light eclipsed the moon tonight.  
  
Electrolite.  
  
You're outasight.  
  
Twentieth century go and sleep.  
  
Really deep. We won't blink  
  
Your eyes are burning holes through me.  
  
I'm not scared I'm outta here.  
  
I'm not scared. I'm outta here."  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
~At the end of the night~  
  
Videl giggled the whole way to her house.  
  
"It wasn't THAT bad, was it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Videl said. "It's not that. It's just that I never imagined YOU'D sound like that singing."  
  
Gohan frowned. "Well, sorry, I'm not as experienced as you are in the singing department."  
  
"No, no. It wasn't bad," Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, right." He parked at the Satan mansion. "Well, looks like you enjoyed your night."  
  
Videl nodded. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
"I always have a good time when I'm with you," Gohan said. He put his hand on hers and smiled. "Well..., goodnight."  
  
"G'night, Gohan," Videl said.  
  
They sat there looking at each other.  
  
"Oh, bye," Videl said. She got out of the car and went into the house.  
  
Gohan watched her go in, then drove off.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
--Pretty ridiculous, wouldn't you say? Maybe later chapters will be better. To me this one sucked. Let me know what you think. Reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated.  
  
--Lyrics to Queen's song "Play the Game" courtesy of The Complete Queen Lyrics Archive. Similarly, lyrics to R.E.M.'s song "Electrolite" courtesy of The Complete R.E.M. Lyrics Archive. (No, I didn't get permission to steal the lyrics from those sites, so I hope they don't sue me.)  
  
--Which brings me to my next point. I stole the characters in this particular story from Akira Toriyama, so I hope he and the others affiliated with Dragon Ball Z don't sue me either. (Just in case you didn't know, that was a disclaimer.) 


	3. It's Out

Chapter Summary: Find out what's been going on. (And there's nothing worse than getting a bunch of people together for a barbecue.)  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
Chapter 3: It's Out  
  
~after school on Friday~  
  
Goten and Trunks sat on the brick wall together in silence. Marron was still inside the building waiting to talk to her teacher.  
  
"You've been acting strange all week, Goten. What's your problem?" Trunks asked.  
  
"And I've been telling you all week that I can't tell you," Goten said.  
  
"You're up to something, aren't you?" Trunks said.  
  
Goten grinned.  
  
Soon Gohan and Videl pulled up. "Hey! Where's Marron?" Videl asked.  
  
"She's talking to her teacher. Gohan, you're old enough to go back into the building," Goten said.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten strangely and got into the car.  
  
"Old enough? Oh, that's right. You have to be a certain age to go into the building after hours," Gohan said. "Be right back." He left.  
  
Goten got into the front seat. "Hey, Videl. How are things going?"  
  
"Don't know. But we'll see after tomorrow," Videl said. "Your brother doesn't seem to catch hints very well."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Trunks asked.  
  
The two in the front seat looked back at him. "You see, Goten is acting like he has a huge crush on me," Videl explained, blushing a little. "Maybe through that Gohan will see that I've had a crush on him for the longest time."  
  
"You like Gohan?" Trunks asked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmm. You know, I can find out if he likes you."  
  
Videl frowned. "Trunks, don't you dare. If you let him know I like him, I'll find a way to get you grounded."  
  
"Noooo prooooooblem," Trunks said smoothly. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."  
  
"Right," Videl said. "Just don't be too conspicuous."  
  
"Gohan's a lot smarter than you guys think. He might just be playing hard to get," Trunks said slyly.  
  
"I doubt it. Gohan's a lot dumber than he lets on to be. I think he really IS clueless about how Videl feels about him," Goten said.  
  
"Here he comes, guys. Let's keep this hush-hush, okay?" Videl said.  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded.  
  
Marron got in the car. "Hey!"  
  
"Hi, Marron," Videl said.  
  
Gohan looked in at Goten, who had immediately leaned against Videl's arm. He got in and started the engine. "Oh, Videl, I meant to tell you that you're invited to a get-together this afternoon. My family, Krillin's family and Bulma's family will be there."  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" Videl said happily.  
  
"Don't have an orgasm, Videl. It's just a little party," Trunks said.  
  
Videl blushed and looked surprised.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!" Gohan yelled, blushing. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"  
  
"Relax," Trunks said. "I'm 10 years old. And I know some 13- and 14- year-olds."  
  
"Well, watch your mouth. You're not supposed to talk to ladies like that," Gohan said.  
  
Goten looked up at Videl. "What's an orgasm?"  
  
Videl looked at Gohan wide-eyed.  
  
Gohan blushed deeply. "I'll tell you...eventually." He pulled out of the parking lot. "So, Videl, do you wanna go home first or just come straight to our house?"  
  
"I may as well go with you guys," Videl said.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"What movie are we going to see tomorrow, Videl?" Goten asked. "I hope it's a romance."  
  
Gohan kept his eyes on the road but made a strange face.  
  
"Whatever you wanna see, little guy," Videl said.  
  
"Goten, are you dating Videl? You're so lucky," Trunks said.  
  
Goten smiled.  
  
Gohan furrowed his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
Marron looked confused. "Goten's dating Videl? That's a little old for him, isn't it?"  
  
"Nope, she's just right for me," Goten said.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat and gave Videl a look.  
  
"Hm?" Videl said.  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
~at the Sons'~  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Krillin stood at the grill.  
  
"This is cooking. Cooking is women's work," Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Aw Vegeta, it's fun. Besides, you get first dibs on the good food," Goku replied.  
  
Krillin frowned. "You really shouldn't eat without the girls."  
  
"Hi, everybody. I brought Videl over to join us," Gohan said.  
  
Videl smiled and waved to them all, holding Goten's hand.  
  
"Well, that makes eleven people," Krillin said. He dragged Gohan to the side to talk to him alone. "Soooooooo, you're seeing a lot more of Videl these days, huh?"  
  
"Krillin, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not like that," Gohan said, blushing a little. "We're—"  
  
"—just friends. Yeah, but do you HAVE a girlfriend?" Krillin asked.  
  
Gohan frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Well..., no, but—"  
  
"Then what's the problem? That girl is hot! You better go for her before somebody else does," Krillin said.  
  
"Does the word 'friends' mean anything to you? Besides, my brother has a crush on her. Do you know what that would look like to him?" Gohan said. "He'll think his big brother is stealing his girlfriend."  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~the girls~  
  
"Gohan's a good boy. Sweet young man," Bulma said. "You two should hook up."  
  
"You'd make the perfect addition to this family. Everyone loves you," ChiChi said.  
  
Videl blushed deeply. "You're pushing for marriage already? We're just friends. Besides, your son is still very young. He has plenty of time to find the perfect girlfriend."  
  
"Listen to what I have to say, Videl. It's not often you come across a good man like Gohan," Bulma said. "He's one of the only good ones left in the world. Get him now or you'll regret it."  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~the kids~  
  
"Goten, are you REALLY dating Videl?" Marron asked.  
  
"NO!!" Goten hissed, giving her a strange look.  
  
"Well, what's all this craziness you and Trunks were talking about earlier?" Marron asked.  
  
"Listen, you little blond butt-in-ski, this is big kids' business. You're still just a little kid. So scram," Trunks said.  
  
Marron's eyes watered. "You're just a big bully Trunks." She ran over to 18.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Trunks said to himself.  
  
"That was mean, Trunks," Goten defended. He looked at Trunks. "Now, what's an orgasm?"  
  
Trunks grinned.  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~the guys~  
  
Krillin stood under Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, Krillin's right, you know. The girl is cute," Goku said, watching Videl talk to ChiChi and Bulma.  
  
Gohan blushed and scratched his head. "Listen, I'm not saying that she's not pretty. I'm just saying that she's my friend."  
  
Krillin grinned. "That means she's more likely to go out with you."  
  
Vegeta had a plate and was taking meat off the grill while the other three weren't watching. "Hmph, idiots," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta. You think she's hot, right?" Goku asked. He turned to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked up wide-eyed.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Goku yelled, looking at Vegeta's plate, then at the grill.  
  
Vegeta smirked and started backing away, gripping his plate tightly.  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~the girls~  
  
The women looked over at the guys and saw them wrestling. Well, except Gohan, who seemed to be trying to talk to them.  
  
"Look at this. All they think about is food and fighting," ChiChi said to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go break it up," Bulma said. The two women went over to the guys.  
  
Videl just looked at the group as the women nagged their spouses and the men continued to fight. Then she looked at Gohan. He'd been looking at her, so they smiled at each other. Suddenly there was a tug on her shirt. She looked down at her assailant and it was, of course, Goten. Perfect timing as always. "Hey, little guy."  
  
"Trunks just told me the weirdest thing...," Goten said, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. He shook his head and smiled. "But never mind that. How are things going?"  
  
"Well, I'm really not sure. Not yet anyway," Videl said. She squatted down to his level. "But thanks for everything. Keep up the good work." She smiled at him.  
  
"It's no problem. Happy to help," Goten said. "It's just that he's been staring at you since we got here. I just hope I'm one step closer to having a big sister."  
  
Videl hugged Goten. "No matter what happens between Gohan and me, I hope you'll still consider me a big sister."  
  
Gohan was watching them from afar.  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
--There you have it. The end of another chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. I don't know about this one, so why don't you tell me what YOU think? Please review.  
  
--I really appreciate the few reviews I do have. As a matter of fact, that's the only reason I'm continuing this fic. So if you think it sucks or you don't like the direction it's going, tell me. If there are things in it you can't understand or situations that don't make sense, ask me. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the updates coming.... I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing....  
  
--(the usual disclaimer thing) 


	4. “The Way Things Are” Blues

Chapter Summary: At this rate Gohan and Videl will never get together.  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
Chapter 4: "The Way Things Are" Blues  
  
~later that evening~  
  
Videl waved to Krillin, 18 and Marron, who were the last to leave. She was standing between the Son brothers. "That was a whole lot of fun."  
  
Gohan smiled. "I'm glad you came," he said. "But I should really be getting you back home."  
  
"Awww. So soon? At least let me say goodbye to your mom and dad," Videl requested.  
  
Goten took Videl's hand. "Sure. They're inside." He dragged her in.  
  
Gohan sighed. "This is getting a little out of hand," he muttered. He followed them inside.  
  
ChiChi was in the kitchen washing up the last of the dishes and Goku was drying them. Or at least he held the cloth like he was drying them. He was really just standing behind ChiChi with his arms around her and was whispering something in her ear. ChiChi was giggling softly.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. These two are the friskiest couple I've ever seen, he thought, blushing.  
  
"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Goten said, not caring what they were up to.  
  
"Oh! Goten, Gohan, Videl! We didn't hear you come in," ChiChi said, taking Goku's arms from around her.  
  
Goku just went to drying dishes.  
  
"Well, I just came to thank you for having me over today. And I wanted to say goodbye before I left," Videl stated, smiling at Goku and ChiChi.  
  
"You're welcome here any time, Videl. Thank YOU for coming over," ChiChi said.  
  
"Yeah, come over any time," Goku said. He went over, picked up Goten and put him on his shoulders. "And it's time for this little guy to hit the hay."  
  
Goten laughed. "Bye-bye, Videl. I'll see you tomorrow for the movie. Don't forget."  
  
"I won't," Videl responded. She winked at Goten.  
  
"Hold on, Dad. I'll take Goten to bed before I take Videl home," Gohan said.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Goten." Goku put Goten back on the floor.  
  
"Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Mom," Goten said. He smiled at Videl. "Goodnight, Videl."  
  
Videl waved to Goten as he and his older brother made their exit.  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~in their room~  
  
"You know, little bro. I think you may be taking this Videl thing a little too far. I mean, it's okay to have a crush on an older person, but you have to know when and where to draw the line," Gohan said. "I'd hate to see you brokenhearted."  
  
"You're just saying that because you're jealous," Goten said. "Do YOU like Videl or something?"  
  
Gohan blushed. "No. She's my best friend. All I'm saying is that little kids are supposed to like little kids. And teenagers are supposed to like teenagers."  
  
Goten thought for a minute. "Well, Videl's a teenager.... And you're a teenager.... And we're brothers.... So, it's like I'm a teenager, right?"  
  
"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Goten looked at the ceiling. "Sure it does."  
  
Gohan massaged his temples. "Goten, you have no idea how aggravating you're being right now."  
  
Goten shrugged and got under his covers. "I don't understand what the problem is." He yawned. "Goodnight."  
  
Gohan was speechless....  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~back in the kitchen~  
  
Videl and ChiChi were sitting at the table chatting when Gohan reappeared.  
  
ChiChi looked at Gohan. "Were you yelling at Goten?"  
  
"Hm?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't yell at your brother," ChiChi said.  
  
Gohan's mouth dropped open. "But—"  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Gohan," ChiChi said. "Disobeying your poor mother." She covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Wha—?" Gohan began.  
  
"See what you did, Gohan? You've upset your mother," Videl said, giving him an angry look.  
  
"I didn't—" Gohan said.  
  
ChiChi removed her hands and sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed."  
  
Gohan looked confused.  
  
"Thanks for the recipe, Mrs. Son. Bye," Videl said, standing. She put a piece of paper in her pocket, and then went over to Gohan. "Are you ready, troublemaker?"  
  
Gohan squinted his eyes at no one in particular. "Yeah."  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~soon~  
  
The two walked out of the house and got into the Gohan's car. Everything was quiet. Both Videl and Gohan looked straight ahead as they drove under the night sky.  
  
"You are the star tonight. Your sun electric outta sight. Your light eclipsed the moon tonight. Electrolite. You're outta sight...," Videl sang very softly to herself, still looking straight ahead.  
  
Gohan looked over at her and smiled. "You know, Videl, you have a nice voice." He looked back at the road.  
  
Videl looked over at him. "Thank you.... So do you, if you'd ever sing." She smiled.  
  
Gohan laughed a little. "You're the show girl."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl asked, getting a little angry.  
  
"Wha—? No! I just meant that you're used to having the attention with your dad being famous and all," Gohan said. He laughed nervously.  
  
"You know I don't care about that kind of thing," Videl said. "As a matter of fact, I sometimes wish I could have the life of a regular girl. With all your powers, I know you feel the same way sometimes too. You're the only person who really understands what that's like." She stared at Gohan and blushed a little.  
  
Gohan could feel her looking at him, but he chose not to look back at her. He just kept his eyes on the road, blushing slightly.  
  
Videl looked out of her window. "I guess it's what drew us together. Why we're such good friends now. Because neither of us is like anybody else around us. And we understand each other. And we know what it's like to be on the inside looking out...." She sighed. It was like darkness had fallen over the car.  
  
Gohan nodded. "And that's good because we're both on the inside together. We're not alone. We have each other...," he said, hoping to cheer her up.  
  
Videl turned to him and smiled. "We have each other," she repeated. She watched Gohan's face slowly go from pink to red.  
  
Gohan stopped the car at the Satans' driveway and turned it off. "Well..., here we are. You want me to walk you up that long long driveway?"  
  
Videl shrugged. "Okay. But first I want to ask you something...."  
  
"Sure. We're best friends. You can ask me anything," Gohan said.  
  
Videl paused for a long time and looked into Gohan's eyes. "Um..., can we do something together tomorrow night after I explain things to your brother?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said a little too quickly. "I mean, sure. I can never say no to you." He smiled.  
  
Videl smiled and got out of the car. "Alright then."  
  
Gohan got out of the car as well, and they walked toward the mansion.  
  
Maybe I should just tell him now that I have stronger feelings for him than friendship, Videl thought. He's really smart but really simple. I don't think he'd ever understand what I'm trying to say.  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl. She looked deep in thought but he didn't know what to say to her. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and sighed. A lot of things were said tonight that made him think about their friendship. Maybe someone had said similar things to her. Then again, maybe she was just thinking about the S.A.T. Wait a minute! She already took the S.A.T. I have to take the S.A.T. tomorr— He walked head on into the front door. "Ou, my nose!" He put his hand on his injury.  
  
Videl giggled a little. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Sure, laugh first and ask questions later," Gohan said. "It just caught me by surprise. I hope I didn't wake your dad. He's a little crazy when it comes to you hanging with guys."  
  
"Don't worry. When he's sleeping, the house could collapse around him and he'd never know it," Videl said. "Thanks for walking me here. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see ya," he said.  
  
They both just stood there looking at each other.  
  
"Oh! Bye." Videl went into the house.  
  
"Bye...," Gohan said.  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
--That's it for chapter 4. Personally, I think this chapter is a little...I don't know. It's hard to say how I feel about this chapter. But I don't mind if you put your two cents in. As always, I don't mind taking criticism.  
  
--Hey, those past reviews are much appreciated. I could just hug you all...but I'm not gonna (you AIC fans'll know what I'm talking about). If it was worth your time, tell a friend about it. Maybe they'll like it too.  
  
--Now on to more pressing matters. I own none of the characters featured in this trash I like to call a story. I don't own the ones in previous chapters. I don't own the ones in this chapter. And I don't own the ones in chapters to come if there are any. 


	5. It's Saturday

Chapter Summary: The chapter that makes no sense.  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
Chapter 5: It's Saturday  
  
~the next day~  
  
Goten was sitting at the desk in the bedroom with one of his school books open, his head resting on his hands.  
  
Gohan had just gotten dressed and was on his way to take the dreaded S.A.T. He looked at his little brother. Wow, I've never seen him so dedicated to anything besides training, he thought. He quietly hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
A rather realistic dream about chocolate occupied Goten's mind as he dozed. "I'll take that Hershey bar and the Kit Kats over there," he muttered.  
  
-&-&-&-  
  
~in the kitchen~  
  
"Good morning, Gohan," ChiChi said, standing by the stove. She wrapped her robe tightly around her. Her face was unusually red.  
  
Goku, as always, was right beside her. "Hey there, son. Ready for your big test?" He sat at the table and licked his middle finger.  
  
I do NOT wanna know what they were doing. Get it out of your head, Gohan, he told himself mentally. The embarrassment shone red across his face. "Yeah. I'm ready. But it's no big deal really."  
  
"Well, good luck anyway," Goku said.  
  
"Come on, Gohan. Grab some breakfast. You'll think a lot better on a full stomach," ChiChi said. "You have to get into a good college after high school, right?"  
  
"Right mom," Gohan said. He ate rather quickly, and then was off to school.  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
~later that day~  
  
Videl and Goten both decided that is was a good idea to involve Trunks and Marron on their "date."  
  
"You're telling me that after all this time you two are still playing that game?" Trunks asked, sitting in the back seat with Marron.  
  
"Well, it's not a game. I just have to break the news to Gohan in a way he'll take it best," Videl said.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Sounds like a game to me."  
  
"It's fun. Like a game of keep-away," Goten chimed from the front seat.  
  
Videl thought for a minute. "That's exactly what it's like.... Maybe I should have thought this through," she said to herself out loud.  
  
"You shoulda let ME handle it, Videl. You two woulda been together by now," Trunks said.  
  
Marron just looked from one person to the other as they spoke. "I'm so lost. What's going on?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Don't stick your nose where it don't belong. Oops! You don't have a nose."  
  
Marron gasped. "I'm gonna tell my daddy."  
  
"He doesn't have a nose either," Trunks said.  
  
"Cut it out you two," Videl said. "Trunks, you know better than to pick on poor little Marron."  
  
Trunks pouted.  
  
Goten laughed at him.  
  
"Listen, Marron. Sometimes when a girl likes a boy, she can't just say it. She has to show him how she feels about him."  
  
"Why?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well, the words are never right and the boy might not understand what the girl is trying to say," Videl said.  
  
"Why?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain. You'd have to be in the situation to understand it," Videl explained.  
  
"Why?" Marron repeated.  
  
"Well, one situation is never like another situation no matter what the circumstances," Videl said. "It could be the exact same circumstances, but the people involved are never exactly the same."  
  
Trunks groaned loudly. "There's no point in trying to explain it, Videl. She's not gonna understand cause she's a little kid."  
  
"I like you, Goten," Marron said.  
  
Videl looked surprised.  
  
Goten was without words.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Who didn't see that one coming?"  
  
Marron blushed and covered her face.  
  
"Wow, Marron. I didn't know," Goten said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Marron giggled.  
  
"Well..., I like you, too, Marron. You're nice," Goten replied.  
  
"Yay!" Marron said. "I hope we'll be friends forever!"  
  
"Me too," Goten agreed, smiling at her.  
  
Videl's mouth dropped open.  
  
"See, Videl. It's not so bad," Trunks butted in.  
  
"Wait. That's not the same. She's talking about friendly feelings," Videl said.  
  
"No, I really like like Goten," Marron corrected.  
  
Goten raised his eyebrows and his mouth sealed shut.  
  
"Marron, you're too young. You don't know how to deal with the kinds of feelings you say you're having," Videl said.  
  
"Why?" Marron asked.  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. "This is gonna be a long day."  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
--I was in a silly mood today, so I decided to do a short chapter about nothing. I think if I do another chapter it will be the last. So this is your last chance for requests, questions or suggestions.  
  
--Thank you for the reviews, as always. (I try to please the audience which isn't great in number, but I aim to please those I DO have out there.) And I hope you enjoyed this weird little chapter about nothing. 


	6. Matinee Madness

Chapter Summary: Step too lightly and you're bound to fall.  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
Chapter 6: Matinee Madness  
  
~at the movies~  
  
"They don't have a popcorn bigger than that? This place sucks!" Trunks complained. He kicked over a nearby trash can and it went flying across the lobby and made a huge dent in the metal wall.  
  
After a few minutes, the group walked into the movie theater with a big cardboard box full of popcorn that was as tall as Videl.  
  
"That was awful nice of the manager to give us that box of popcorn at regular price," Goten said.  
  
"Us?" Trunks asked, hugging the box.  
  
"Heeeeeeey, that's not fair! I thought you were gonna share!" Goten whined loudly.  
  
Some of the people in the theater started muttering about what a terrible mother Videl was.  
  
"Will you please share your popcorn with Goten?" Videl asked.  
  
"No! He'll eat it all! Tell him to get his own!" Trunks said, still hugging the box.  
  
Marron just looked at them.  
  
"Come on! Come on! I want some too!" Goten said. He went over and grabbed the other side of the box.  
  
"Let go, you popcorn hog!" Trunks yelled.  
  
The two tore the box in half and popcorn littered the theater raining down like so much snow at Christmastime.  
  
"Well, now it's nobody's popcorn. I hope you're happy," Videl said.  
  
Goten looked as if he might become tearful. Trunks, on the other hand, just folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.  
  
As the movie started Marron clapped. She'd ended up making the choice for them all. It was some cartoon about talking prairie dogs and she simply adored it. She'd ranted and raved about it, so Videl decided it was for the best. Of course, the boys wanted to see something with lots of action in it, but it wasn't a good idea to get those two overly excited.  
  
| * | * | * |  
  
~about halfway through the movie~  
  
Goten was sleeping.  
  
Trunks was yawning.  
  
"Psst! Videl!" Marron whispered.  
  
"Hm?" Videl asked.  
  
"I have to go potty," Marron said very quietly. "Will you come with me?"  
  
Videl looked at the boys. "Sure. These two can handle themselves." She stood and took Marron's hand. "Come on."  
  
Just as the two girls stepped into the light of the lobby, they saw Gohan at the ticket booth.  
  
What's he doing here? Is he done with the S.A.T. already? Videl thought.  
  
"Lookie look, Videl. It's Gohan," Marron said. "You didn't say he was meeting us here."  
  
"I didn't know he was," Videl said.  
  
- & - & - & -  
  
~right outside~  
  
Gohan was the only one at the ticket booth. "I'm looking for a girl and a kid. The girl is really pretty with black hair. And the kid is a smaller version of me. Have you seen them?" he asked the girl at the booth.  
  
The ticket holder gave him a tired look and shook her head.  
  
"But I have to know what movie they went to so I can buy a ticket to it," Gohan said.  
  
The booth lady just raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Come on. You have to know Videl Satan," Gohan said  
  
"Oh, sure," the girl said. "Videl. Well, she came in with, like, 3 kids. They went to see that prairie dog cartoon."  
  
Gohan looked confused. "That can't be right," he muttered. "Hey. Are you sure you know who I'm talking about?"  
  
"Who doesn't know Videl Satan?!!" the girl yelled. "You'd have to live under a rock not to know who Videl Satan is!! She's only the most popular girl in school!!"  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll take a ticket for that movie."  
  
"What movie?" the ticket girl asked.  
  
"The movie Videl went to see," Gohan reminded her. He was beginning to lose patience and he was running out of time. All he wanted to do was surprise Videl by showing up. Besides, after that long and boring test, it would be fun to hang out with his brother and Videl. Wait. She had 2 other kids with her. Probably Marron and Trunks. But why would THEY be here if this was supposed to be a date? he thought. Cause it's NOT a date, stupid! He stood in front of the ticket window, hitting himself on the head.  
  
"What a basket case," the ticket girl muttered.  
  
- & - & - & -  
  
~back in the lobby~  
  
Videl and Marron came out of the bathroom just as Gohan was entering the lobby.  
  
"Hi!" Marron said, running over to Gohan. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hello, there," Gohan said, looking down at the tiny blond angel.  
  
Videl smiled and walked over as Gohan's eyes met hers. "Hey, there. How did the test go?"  
  
"It was...manageable," he responded. "Just really boring. Hey, what happened? I thought this was a date for you and Goten."  
  
Videl put her hands on her hips. "Didn't I tell you I'd straighten all that out?" she replied, giving him an angry look. "He's here. Now come on. We're missing the movie."  
  
Marron had been trying to drag Gohan to the theater the whole time.  
  
- & - & - & -  
  
~the theater~  
  
Trunks and Goten were in the movie throwing discarded candy across the room trying to hit each other with it.  
  
A Goober rocketed past Videl's head as she, Gohan and Marron stood in the doorway. "EEP!"  
  
"Ha haaaaa!! You missed me!! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!!" Trunks shouted, doing a victory dance.  
  
"Hey!! No fair!! We called 'no powers' and you powered up to get out of the way!!" Goten whined.  
  
"I did not!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"You did!! Cheater, cheater, cheater!!" Goten chanted loudly.  
  
A lot of the people in the theater were complaining about the boys' behavior.  
  
Security came in and collected the boys, then he went over to Videl and Gohan. "I was told these were your sons."  
  
Videl looked around the theater. "Ummmmm...."  
  
"We're really sorry about the boys' behavior. It won't happen again officer," Gohan said, taking each youngster by the collar. "Come children, we're going home. And you're both grounded."  
  
"Huh?! No way!!" both Trunks and Goten moaned.  
  
Marron's eyes watered. "Now I'll never know how the movie ends...."  
  
- & - & - & -  
  
~in the car~  
  
Videl was driving the crew back to their houses. "I can't believe you two did that. Now people think I'm a teenage mother."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
Goten looked confused.  
  
Marron was looking out of the window.  
  
"Honestly, you guys knew better," Gohan said. "But we're gonna keep this whole little mishap to ourselves, okay? Our parents wouldn't take it too lightly if they found out how you were acting."  
  
"So, we're not in trouble?" Goten asked.  
  
"No, Goten, you're not in trouble this time," Gohan answered.  
  
Trunks smirked. "My win."  
  
"Wow! You're the best brother ever!" Goten said.  
  
Videl smiled at them.  
  
"Geez, Goten, I thought you'd be in a little less cheerful mood today," Gohan spoke.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well, since Videl told you that you were too young for her, I thought you'd be a little down. I should know that nothing gets you down," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, well, when I found out you liked her, I just decided to find another girlfriend," Goten declared.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan asked, blushing. "I never said that!"  
  
Videl blushed a little.  
  
"I can tell," Goten said. "I haven't been your brother this long for nothin'."  
  
"Gohan, you've just been called out. What are you gonna do now?" Trunks instigated.  
  
Gohan slapped his forehead.  
  
"Wow, Videl. Isn't this great? Gohan likes you and you like Gohan," Marron interjected.  
  
Videl's mouth dropped open.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, surprised. "Wow, Videl. Is that true?"  
  
Videl sighed. "Yeah," she said quietly.  
  
"So, I've liked you this whole time and you've liked me this whole time?" Gohan put together. "Man, maybe we've been dating this whole time and we didn't even know it."  
  
Videl looked confused. "Your logic frightens me...."  
  
"But it's true. I mean, think about it. We're always going out together. We know each others' parents. All that was really missing was us saying it," Gohan explained.  
  
Videl thought for a minute. "You're right."  
  
"So are you boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" Trunks asked.  
  
The teens looked at each other. "Yeah," they both said.  
  
"Yay! It's just like in a fairytale," Marron said.  
  
"Yeah, but this one was way too long," Trunks said.  
  
~The End~  
  
--Yep. After all that, I decided to end it like that. Bring on the flames!!  
  
--Thanks for past reviews. I hope you enjoyed my very first fan fiction. Sure, it ended like a bad movie, but hey, there's no telling what I might do next.  
  
--Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in any part of this story. I wish I didn't own this story at all. Oh well. Deal with it. 


End file.
